


Tangled (but not actually because surprise it's izuru aka mr.steal yo girl)

by fluffqueen



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: #blame a gay, M/M, anyway komaeda is a gay that needs to be prayed away by other gays, i had to turn on my LIGHT before i wrote this, in other words wtf is this shit i am committing, no one understands but me, this is gay, when u have all the talents that means ur sonia too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffqueen/pseuds/fluffqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"fcuk me in the pussy" - probably komaeda 2k16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled (but not actually because surprise it's izuru aka mr.steal yo girl)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Anyone you ask would immediately agree with the fact Junko is a little mental. However, no one would take that fact and think she'd be down to stuff her beloved senpai into a dress. "This is for you, Izuru-Senpai!!1" Junko probably screamed with her horny ass eyes glittering. "Boring." The male snatched the dress and nearly threw it out the single window the tall ass tower had. But he didn't. Because Junko began having a seizure thinking about her beloved clothes being thrown out by her beloved snepi. "No no wait! Trust me it won't be boring. You'll look rly cute and go wow!" Izuru just stared at her blankly but then for the sake of the plot he eventually decided to put it on and shoved her out of the room so he wouldnt feel straight, after all his gayness was the only thing strong enough to stay after all of Hinata's personality was ripped away. After finally zipping it up, he turned to the full body mirror conveniently placed in the room. It was the dress rapunzel wears im too fucking layz to describe it dont make me do this. It's purple. I don't want to start saying stuff like "it's poofy and made of silk" or whatever. Anyway, he was like "Wow, just like Junko said i did say wow." Izuru then thought about a certain marshmallow wearing it and got spooked. Woah. Who was that he just thought of. He didn't know anyone. And that's when it hit him. "Hinata what the fuck r u doing." "Nothing." His inner Hinata voiced replied and Izuru got annoyed straight away. "Stfu and stop i don't want ur gay ass thoughts in my mind." Izuru mind shouted back. He would've added on ur boring, but he suddenly heard loud, lOUD, gay shouting. "Izuru, Izuru, let down your hairr." Komaeda, the best disney prince, called out while sitting on his nice white horsie. "ur boring" Izuru shouted back out the window, making sure none of his hair fell out so the gay would be sad. "I am Komaeda Nagitoe (still salty as fuck about that sock) and I am here to rescue my princess Hinata." "I'm too done with ur shit how does the ahoge fuck deal with u." Izuru twirled his hair like the princess he is. "Yo Hajimmy get ur boi." He called out and handed Hinata a box wrapped in christmas wrapping paper since people only ever have christmas wrapping paper like im too lazy and broke to buy wrapping paper more than onec a year and ur lying if u tell me ur not the same. "What is this Cummiecarebear?" Hinaughty asked but suddenly realized he was in a body wearing a nice dress and long hair. He then swung his head out the window and saw the dream meme Naggytoo. "aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." he screamed and fell out because he was already done with his shit. "hINATA-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN." The stronk prince caught him and stared deeply into hinoodle's eyes. "Hey bb. Nice ass." "Thanks. I mean fuck." Then he realized he was too horny too do his normal tsundere charade and they just started making out. Tongue on tongue action. nice and hawt. u cant see it but i can. and hoo boy is it nice. theres some hair grabbing too if ur into that. i guess one of them is biting the others lips. Hinny moaning 100%. No. 1000%. And then they lived happily ever after blowing up the tower and letting junk-o burn just like komaeda had dreamed of. Distant mukuro crying too.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry x2


End file.
